


Disgruntled

by afteriwake



Series: I Can Explain... [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Handcuffed Together, Handcuffs, Thwarted Plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Molly attempt to stop the perpetrators of a crime and get handcuffed together for their troubles, and unfortunately Sherlock’s forgotten his handcuff keys. While they’re waiting to be freed things get a little frisky and unfortunately they get rescued at a rather inopportune time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disgruntled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IdrisSmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdrisSmith/gifts), [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts).



> And so I am finally getting around to updating this series again, and it's time for Lestrade to find out! The prompt for this fic came from **MizJoely** who suggested " _being handcuffed together_ " as an embarrassing situation Sherlock and Molly could be in, and this is what came of it. Hope you all enjoy!

She was never going to let him hear the end of this.

He’d asked Molly to accompany him on this case, and it was supposed to be an easy case, but somehow the two of them had been handcuffed together to a post and he was without his handcuff keys. He’d managed to text Lestrade to come get them but Lestrade said it was going to take him at least an hour, and that information had left Molly quite perturbed at him. As she had every right to be, he supposed. It was his fault.

He’d endured her stony silence long enough, though, and finally he spoke. “I’ll make it up to you,” he said, trying to rotate his wrist to get the blood flowing through it again. She was still looking away from him, and then he sighed. “Molly…”

“I don’t want to speak to you,” she said, her voice tight.

“I didn’t mean to get us into this situation,” he said, edging closer to her. She edged away from him slightly. He had to admit, that stung. After a moment he hung his head. “What can I do to make this up to you, Molly? I’ll do anything.”

Her tense posture softened slightly. “Anything?” she asked.

“Yes,” he said. “Anything.”

She moved closer to him again. “Perhaps you could stay longer the next time you stay overnight?” she said quietly.

“I suppose,” he said.

“And you could let me decide a few things when we’re in bed?” she said, turning her body slightly to face him.

“I don’t think I’d mind that in the slightest,” he said, moving his free hand to rest it on her knee. “Was there anything in particular you’d like to try?” 

She looked down at his hand and then watched him edge his fingers up slightly. This wasn’t the best of situations, but he always felt a need to be close to Molly. Any chance he could touch her or do more than that he took advantage of, even if the timing wasn’t _quite_ the best. He slipped them under her skirt, running them under the edge. “I have a few suggestions,” she said, her voice sounding throaty. “Maybe a few things involving your pair of handcuffs, so long as you know where you put the keys.”

“Don’t worry,” he said, sliding his fingers up higher. “I’ll make sure I know where the keys are.”

She leaned forward a bit more, even though it was a bit awkward, and rested her forehead against his as he slid his hand up her thigh. “This is probably a very bad idea,” she said, her voice slightly breathy.

“It probably is,” he said. “But for the moment, we’re alone, and I have a need to be close.”

“I know how you feel,” she said, tilting her head slightly to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “But right now?”

“Life or death situations bring out an interesting side of us, I suppose,” he said, inching his hand up further. “Especially when we know the perpetrators are gone and unlikely to come back.”

“Oh?” she said, moving her lips to trail kisses down to his jaw line.

“I told Lestrade exactly where they were going to go. I knew it would mean a delay in retrieving us, but it would save a life,” he said.

He could feel her smile against his skin. “Mmm, you are a brilliant man,” she said, moving her lips towards his neck. He curled his fingers into her thigh as she pulled a bit of his skin between her teeth. “I could forgive a delay for that,” she murmured against his skin when she was done.

“I’m glad,” he said, shutting his eyes. He forgot just what she could do to him. For a moment he forgot what he was planning to do to her as she lowered her lips to his pulse point and then moved her hand to his thigh. Before it could go any further, though, there was the sound of a door banging open and they began to pull apart. They weren’t quite disentangled when Lestrade came through the doorway, his eyes wide. “Lestrade,” he said, nodding.

“Sherlock,” he said, a smirk slowly spreading on his face. “Molly.”

“Oh, bloody hell,” Molly said slowly, turning red as she hung her head. “I knew it was a bad idea.”

“Quite an interesting situation the two of you have yourselves in,” Lestrade said. He turned around and yelled behind him that he’d found the hostages and they were fine and to give him a chance to get them free. There was a sound of footsteps fading away and then Lestrade turned back around, leaning against the doorjamb. “So. You two are an item?”

“Yes,” Sherlock said, slightly exasperated. 

“How long?” Lestrade asked.

“Nearly nine months,” he replied, wanting to roll his eyes. He just wanted to get the handcuffs unlocked and get out of there without playing a round of twenty questions. “Can you just undo the cuffs?”

“Nine months and you’ve managed to keep it quiet this long? I’m impressed,” Lestrade said in a voice laced with approval. He came in more and pulled out a set of keys, kneeling down and uncuffing the two of them. “I’ll give the two of you a chance to get yourself presentable. There are people out there with loads of questions, including my superiors. This is going to be another one of those front page story cases for you I think, Sherlock.”

“Thank you,” Molly said, the blush fading somewhat.

“If you two need to keep it secret I’ll keep it quiet,” Lestrade said as Molly and Sherlock rubbed their wrist. “I’m sure you two have your reasons, Moriarty being chief among them, right?” They both nodded. “But if you want to talk about it, or, you know, anything…I’ll lend an ear.”

“Thank you, Lestrade,” Sherlock said, standing up. Lestrade nodded, giving them one last grin before leaving the room. He turned and helped Molly up off the floor. She smoothed down her skirt and then he looked her over. “You look presentable enough.”

“Your neck looks a bit red where I bit you,” she said, looking him over. “But if you pop up the collar of the Belstaff I think you’ll be fine if there’s press out there.”

He nodded, and then reached over for her, reaching up to tuck her hair back behind her hair. “When we’re done with all of this, I’ll begin to make today up to you,” he said, letting his fingers linger as they brushed her cheek.

She nodded and then turned away, taking a few steps away from him. Then she stopped and looked at him. “If we’re not careful…soon it’s going to stop being a secret. Soon everyone’s going to know.”

“Well, if it’s our friends, I don’t think it’s too bad,” he said.

“I suppose. I just wish that they’d stop finding out by us being caught in such embarrassing situations,” she said. She gave him a slight smile at that and then continued to make her way out. He followed shortly afterward, feeling that, at least today, it could have been a _much_ worse situation for them to be found in…


End file.
